lifes not a fairy tale
by iluvjacob617
Summary: Edward ask Bella to marry him but Bella gets cold feet and backs out will they ever fix what was broken?
1. The Perposal

**I own nothing!**

please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Edward said. I looked around at our meadow normally I look around this place and it feels like our personal heaven.<p>

"Edward I've told you a thousand times you're the only one that I have ever given my heart to. I won't get married when I have only dated one person. What if what I feel isn't what I think it is?" I whispered.

"So what are you saying that we should break up because if you will never marry me because I am your first boyfriend?" His face broke he looked like he was crying on the inside almost as if he was broken or only half alive.

"Yes Edward I think it is."

"Why would you drag this out?"

"Because I'm hesitant to marry you but I love being with you; I love being in your arms. You make me feel safe Edward." He was silent for a while after that but then he stood up and just left but before he left I saw that he dropped the ring he had just offered me. Then my heart shattered I didn't understand it. My heart shouldn't have been the broken one I ended it with him I shouldn't be hurting.

I sat in the meadow for hours just crying until I had no tears left. Leaving me to just sit there in my thoughts I thought about the last three years that I have spent with Edward. And when I hit the very last memory I had an epiphany. I can't just sit around here crying I have to find out what my feelings are if I just sit around crying and take my time getting over him by the time I find out if what I had was real he will be moved on.

In the same swift moment I realized I really had no way home. I couldn't call Ali because she's Edward's sister and that's just wrong. I can't ask Jake because this is still me and Edwards place it seems intrusive to have another boy come here even now that were broken up. That leaves Ang but ill have to get back to the road because she will never be able to find me out here.

So I started the hike back to the road, which would be a tough hike because I am the biggest klutz in the state. They actually had a contest about it last year and I won. Sadly it is the kind of contest you don't want to win. When I figured I had made it half way I called Ang.

"Hey Bella what's up?" she said as she answered.

"I am sorta stranded can you come get me?"

"Uh sure were are you?"

It took a bit bout I finally gave her some decent directions and she was on her way. Turns out my timing skills are pro because as she was pulling up to the trail heading I stepped out of the forest.

She rolled down her widow to ask me if I was ready to head back to forks I took a deep breath before pulling open her door. "Yes Ang I am." And as we drove to back I started a new chapter of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and ill put up the next chapter or review that it sucks and i wont!<strong>


	2. Dealing

I do not own anything!

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Dealing<span>**

I've spent the last three mouths reaching out and trying to find someone else that made me feel like Edward did or better then Edward made me feel. Though many guys have asked me our since we broke up none of them felt right. I was beginning to think I was wrong about not saying yes to Edward when he asked me to marry him.

Edward and his family moved to Alaska after he left the meadow; a part of me thinks it's better this way because I have been able to forget about him for the most part. But I still miss Alice and Emmett. I have been trying to work up the courage to call her but I am afraid that she will hate me because I rejected Edward. I was finally building up the courage now. I had to talk to her because she is practically my sister I don't want to let this come between us.

"Hello?" she asked. I had changed my number since she left because the first guy that asked me out started stalking me after we went out on our first date.

"Hi Alice. Its um…"

"Bella I missed you so much I tried to call you a while back why did you change your number?" She sounded like the energizer bunny.

"Oh Mike asked me out after you guys left and I agreed but then he got creepy."

"I told you that Mike liked you!" she giggled.

"So it's been like six months have you found a boyfriend?"

"No I have gone out a few times but I never found any one that really caught my eye yet… Though I'm going to ask my boss to transfer me to our site in Chicago I think getting away from the people I grew up with will really let me look with fresh eyes; you know?"

"Um I hope that go's well for you. But you so have to come visit me sometime I miss you so much Bells."

"Thanks sweetie but I really thing you should come visit me after I get settled in Chicago. It would be a little weird if I went up there considering Edward and my current state."

"UH fine but you will come up here eventually. I always get my way." That she did.

"Fine Alice." I pouted though she couldn't see me but I was sure she knew I was doing it.

"Well I gotta go Bella I will call you later I promise!" with that we hung up for the night it left me feeling a lot better that Alice still liked having me around and missed me like crazy. I can't wait for her to come visit but I really have to convince my boss to transfer me.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW:)<p> 


	3. Alice

"Hey Alice I just got the transfer a few days ago and I am moving into my new apartment. Give me a call when you can thanks bye." I left a voicemail on her cell sadly she didn't answer but I have to unpack my new apartment before Alice comes because she will have a fit if she's my apartment like this; especially since I got transferred to Chicago and she will want to go shopping. Though I will feel bad at night when I have to sleep and she doesn't though I figure she might just go do some more shopping.

I went over to the kitchen and started unpacking dishes but I barely got two cups put away before my phone started chirping at me. Wow it really doesn't take her long to get back to someone. "Hey Alice did take you long to get back to me I'm surprised."

"I'm so sorry I was a little tied up with Eddy and he wouldn't let me answer the phone."

I laughed for a moment before I answered. "Don't let him hear you call him that he might have to break one of your shoes."

"He wouldn't dare I'm the only way he knows that you're not dead yet. Any way I'll be at your apartment Friday that should give you enough time to unpack a little. Sound good?"

"Yea sounds good do you need the address?"

"Nope but I gotta go by Bella." _Click_

"Hey Alice come on in I missed you so much." As soon as I saw her however I felt this pang in my chest the one that reminded me I would never see Edward again. And that thought drove me to tears. And in that moment I knew that I would never find anyone else and letting go of Edward was the biggest mistake of my life. I spent hours in Alice's lap crying. It was around five when I stopped crying then in that moment I looked at Alice the meddler and I knew I still had a small chance at least seeing him again. "Alice; I can't live without him."

"Its about time you figured that out now we have a lot of work to do and only a week to do it!"


End file.
